


Practice Makes Perfect

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Bucky is helping you to learn to shoot a gun.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 14





	Practice Makes Perfect

“Take a deep breath,” Bucky instructed you. You followed his directions, taking a long inhale from your nose before releasing it through your mouth.

“I just-” You groaned, “I think I should just stick to my abilities.”

“And what happens if someone finds a way to neutralize it?” Bucky asked. It was the reason you had come to him in the first place. You didn’t like the idea of relying solely on your powers to be able to take out the targets. You wanted to have a backup, plus you figured a gun would be handy even with them.

“I know.” You sighed, “But this is helpless.”

“Here, I think it’s your positioning that’s off.” Bucky stepped right behind you. He kicked your feet until you had them moved in the place he wanted them.

“Good,” He told you, his breath fanning over your neck. You tried to ignore that and focus on the target in front of you. His hands then moved to your hips, rotating them and stilling when they were in position, he then did the same with your shoulders. “Now take your aim, but don’t shoot,”

You did as Bucky told you, raising up the gun and trying to line it up with the center of head on the target. When you had yourself settled, Bucky’s arms encircled yours, he shifted them only slightly. “Alright now, shoot”

Again you followed his instructions, taking 5 shots at the target, Bucky arms never leaving yours. When you were finished he stepped back slightly.

You were shocked when you noticed all 5 had hit the target’s head. “Good!” Bucky praised, “Now try it without me this time.”

You took another deep breath and got yourself into position. You tried to remember exactly how Bucky had you stand. It wasn’t too hard to recall exactly how he felt against your body so you took a moment to close your eyes and mold yourself to that feeling. Once you had yourself where you felt you needed to be you lined the gun up and shot at the target again.

You were even more shocked this time around when you looked at the target. A few of your shots had actually made it where you had been aiming.

“Look it just took some practice!” Bucky smiled at you.

“And your help,” You smiled back. You turned the safety on the gun before turning to him. “I just imagined how it felt when you were behind me”

“Yeah?” Bucky smirked.

“Yeah.” You said stepping over to him and wrapping your arms around his neck. He didn’t hesitate to pull you close and capture your lips in his.

“Glad I could help,”


End file.
